nolans_lost_epidodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uprooted Solar Flare/PVZ Heroes.EXE
Who ever knew that Solar Flare would go evil and betray the plants, well, that's her in this story, a story about a female plant hero named: UPROOTED SOLAR FLARE. Once, in the year of 2029, Popcap has made a second game of Pvz Heroes, but what made fans mad is that they FORGOT to add in Solar Flare into the game! This made Solar Flare very sad, she had to say goodbye to all of her friends as they go into the second game. Once she said goodbye to Green Shadow, she was lonely, no one to make her feel happy, nothing to make her be herself anymore. She cried out to the sky while she was crying: "WHY?! WHY POPCAP!?" She looked at her hands and spoke to herself: "I can't live anymore, I have no purpose in this game", and she set off to do something not even Popcap, nor her soon to be "ABIOTIC" friends wouldn't like... Weeks Later Green Shadow managed to find a way to come back to the first game of Pvz Heroes by the help of second game Rose. When she got there, she looked for Solar Flare, in Crazy Dave's abandoned house, and the dirty old pool in the backyard. She really missed Solar Flare and wanted to spend time with her and share the times they used to have together, only to find a note on the faded, dirty ground with Solar Flare's goggles beside the note. Green Shadow was confused on why Solar Flare was gone, so she picked up the note. The note reads: "PERISH". Green Shadow was shocked about that it was Solar Flare who wrote the note and went to find Solar Flare to stop her from PERISHING herself, only to find her near the abandoned O.K Arcade AND find out that Solar Flare... COMMITTED SUICIDE BY IMPALING ROSE'S OLD WAND INTO HER CHEST! Green Shadow couldn't believe what at she just saw, her friend has committed suicide after she was left behind. Green Shadow was heartbroken, she cried on Solar Flare's dead body for 4 minutes, when suddenly, a glowing dark red light was spotted in the corner. She stop crying for a bit and walked slowly towards the light, what she didn't realize was that it will be the LAST time she lived in her gaming life. from being the first hero to play in both games, to fan art of her, it was her time to go. As Green Shadow followed towards the dark red light, she saw Solar Flare. "SOLAR FLARE! THERE YOU ARE!" Green Shadow yelped, Solar Flare turned to look at her and gave her a smile, then the nightmare began, she began to become NIGHTMARE FUEL, her goggles turned a blackish grey, her leaf hands had human blood on them, her black t- shirt with the leaf symbol on it was scratched out by three claw marks with blood on it, and worst of ALL... was missing her legs, which were replaced with dead, grey, rotten roots. The now evil monster known as UPROOTED SOLAR FLARE spoke to Green Shadow: "OH COME ON GREEN! IT'S ME SOLAR FLARE!" She gave Green Shadow a SINISTER smile, scaring Green Shadow and making her run away from her to find a way out of this abandoned game, "NOT SO FAST, FRIEND!!" Uprooted Solar Flare flew to Green Shadow as she snapped trees in half and killing any living plant in her way. As she flew, she reached her hand out to kill Green Shadow. Just when Uprooted Solar Flare thought Green Shadow will die, Green Shadow ran out of breath, giving Uprooted Solar Flare the chance to kill her was now. She picked Green Shadow up with her roots, moving her legs to Uprooted Solar Flare. She asked Green Shadow if she knows what a tickle is. "Yes I know what a tickle is, now let me go!!" Green Shadow yelled, "UH UH, NOT UNTIL YOU FEEL WHAT A TICKLE IS!" Uprooted Solar Flare replied. "Fine" Green Shadow said. As soon as Green Shadow was fine with it, Uprooted Solar Flare pulled BOTH of her legs straight off!"COOCIE COOCIE COOCIE COO!! >: )" Uprooted Solar Flare said as she ripped Green Shadow's arm off, "AHHHHHHH!!!" Green Shadow yelled while she was in pain. After that tragic event, Uprooted Solar Flare was laughing, as if she ENJOYED it! Green Shadow was crying and spoke to her: "Why? Why are you doing this?!" Just when Green Shadow asked that question, Uprooted Solar Flare put on her goggles and became a black flame, having a long SINISTER smiler across her face, "WHY YOU ASK?! I WAS NEVER ADDED IN THE SECOND GAME LIKE YOU GUYS!! I WAS LEFT OUT, AND IF I WAS LEFT OUT, THEN YOU SHOULD BE TOO!!" Green Shadow was shocked to hear that, "But, what about our friends and Crazy Dave?! They still love you!" Green Shadow yelped. Uprooted chuckled for a bit, "FRIENDS? OH I TOOK CARE OF THEM~! >: )" She pointed to where all of her friends were PERISHED! Spudow was blown up by his OWN mine, Grass Knuckles head was chopped off, Wall-Knight was bashed into pieces , Chompzilla was runned over by a lawn mower, Nightcap's face was torn STRAIGHT OFF, Rose was hanged on a dead tree, Citron had a shovel thrown into his head, Captain Combustible burning on a dead Torchwood as his corpse slowly turns into ashes and his armour gets damaged by the flame, Super Brains had HIS own brains taken out, and Crazy Dave... HIS HEAD WAS STOCKED ON A POLE. Green Shadow was so shocked that ALL of her friends were now dead, she tried to shake out of Uprooted Solar Flare's roots. "SINCE YOU SAW ALL OF THIS, YOU WON'T SEE IT AGAIN!!" Uprooted Solar Flare yelled, as she kept Green Shadow down with her roots and sewing SHUT her eyes and stitching on dead body parts to her ripped off arms and legs "DON'T YOU SEE? DEATH IS A HAPPY THING!" Uprooted Solar Flare yelled to her. After she completed sewing Green Shadow, she looked at YOU, making a sinister smile at YOU " SO YOU THINK THIS IS JUST A GAME...YOU THINK 'THIS' ISN'T REAL... YOU THINK LEAVING ME OUT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! NO! IT WAS YOU WHO SHOULD BE LEFT OUT!" She then flew to the screen of your phone, wearing a Sinister smile on her face, and placing her CREEPY face on the glass of YOUR phone, which cracked it LOT, But then... The 'FORGOTTEN' Hero yelled at you with horror, "YOUR NEXT TO SUFFER!" and then... a CREEPY picture of Uprooted Solar Flare looking at YOU with a SINISTER smile and also heard a HORRIBLE DISTORTED EVIL LAUGH NOISE! Then the app closed it's self and went to the menu of the phone screen, leaving a message popped up on the screen saying that Pvz Heroes has stopped responding...